i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Memorable Chapters
So I like to keep track of chapters that I find awesome so I can re-read them in the future. If you want to add a chapter that is not listed here, feel free to do so. Chapters *151 - Meng Hao saves Xu Qing from one of her fellow disciples trying to rape her. *388 - Girl from the Black Lands, Hanxue Shan, finds out Meng Hao is Grandmaster Pill Cauldron *??? - Meng Hao is in the Demon Immortal Sect and he gets a powerful fleshly body. *??? - Meng Hao reaches the Nascent Soul stage *??? - Meng Hao is in the Demon Immortal Sect and uses pressure to combine his nascent souls *595-597 - Angst with Ke Yunhai *633 - Meng Hao is running away from 10th Wang Clan patriarch and is seriously injured and seeks help on a ship when their enemies attack and he says a few words to kill them all *??? - Meng Hao fights the 10th wang clan patriarch and everything that happened after that *??? - Ji nineteen is trying to use karmic anahilation on Meng Hao and Shui Dongliu helps *??? - Meng hao is running away from the violet sea to the black lands. 710- Blood Demon recites Meng Hao's life to Blood Demon Sect, proving his worth as Blood Prince. *763 - Meng Hao asks Xu Qing to marry him *737 - Meng Hao fights against thousands of cultivators by himself during the war against the Blood Demon Sect *769 - Meng Hao starts absording the curse from the Norther Reaches **771 - The left over curse power causes Xu Qing to die faster *780 - An underworld Judge tries to mess with Xu Qing in the River of Forgetfulness but gets killed by Meng Hao's father *793 - Meng Hao severs the Devil and seeks the Dao *798 - Meng Hao's father shows off **799 - Meng Hao gets the memories of his past back *Chapter 831 - Meng Hao releases all of the Chosen that he captured fighting for the Ancient Doaist Rite Token **832 - People find out who Meng Hao really is *833 - Lord Fifth and Meat Jelly try to con Meng Hao *??? - Meng Hao helps Grandmaster Pill Demon reach True Immortality *842 - Meng Hao takes the test by the Biggest sects of the Nine Mountains and becomes famous as Fang Mu **855 - Meng Hao creates A Bit of Karma and uses it to bind a prosmissory note to Fan Dong'er **858 - Meng Hao goes into the Warriors Pavillion and uses the Karmic Hexing to bind treasures to himself **859 - Meng Hao test of the Heart (badass scene) **863 - A guy tries to make Meng Hao look bad by sayin he will buy pills from him **866 - Meng Hao fights all of the Chosen **??? - Meng Hao fights someone with another high level demonic magic that only his blood demon magic can beat *??? - Meng Hao Detonates his second True Self **??? - Meng Hao gets attacked on his way to the Feng Clan and ends up getting blown into peices but his eternal stratum heals him *??? - Meng Hao shows off his skill with plants and vegitation **919 - Meng Hao beats Fang Hong **922 - Meng Hao creates one of the three hardest pills to concoct *??? - Meng Hao and Feng Wei fight for the first time (fist and prestige) **??? - Meng Hao starts talking to all the Chosen who came for the Easter Sun Ascension **??? - Meng Hao creates something from nothin again **??? - Meng Hao gets a True Immortal Fleshly Body **??? - Meng Hao creates his third divine ability *??? - Meng Hao undergoes his Immortal Tribulation *1014 - Meng Hao concocts the second hardest pill to concot in the Fang Clan *1057 - Meng Hao becomes an Immortal Emperor *1196 - Meng Hao awakens Fang Weis Allheaven Immortal seed within him; Meng Hao takes away the terracata soilder *??? - Meng Hao goes on a killing spree inside the Nine Seas God World and he has to use the second Nirvana Fruit momentairly to get it done faster *1391 - Meng Hao becomes the Demon Category:Community